D.J. Tanner
Donna Jo Margaret "D.J." Tanner is the child tritagonist (protagonist in the first seasons) in the television sitcom by Candace Cameron-Bure|Candace Cameron. She is the oldest daughter of Pam and Danny Tanner. Biography D.J. Tanner was born on February 9, 1977. She is the oldest child in the Tanner family. D.J. is the older sister of Stephanie and Michelle Tanner. She shares a closer bond with Stephanie than with Michelle. D.J. is sometimes called "Deej" by her family and Kimmy. Though she gets upset at times over her father whenever he would either pry into her affairs or embarrass her, she is always quick to apologize, especially when she snaps at him. D.J. is often irritated about the limits her father places on her, and usually breaks these limits. In the end, she does learn her lesson (usually the hard way). This structure of one of the "Tanner sisters" learning a life-important lesson is shown in many episodes. D.J. is a straight A student (although she received a "F" and a "C" in science once, which never happened again). From the season one episode "Daddy's Home", when she wouldn’t talk about how much she wished Danny wasn’t working so much because Stephanie would cry about Danny missing her recital, D.J. shows great sensitivity toward her younger siblings. She also stays home from her first non-mother/daughter slumber party to take care of Michelle when Jesse, Joey, and Stephanie all have the chicken pox, so Michelle won’t get it (even though Danny was perfectly willing to miss a chance to see the game he wanted to go to). Stephanie quite often got on her nerves with her snooping, and this trend continued throughout the series (although Stephanie and D.J. fought less as they got older). Interests Her interests include music (such as George Michael during season 2), movies, and hanging out with her friends. In a few episodes from season two, she was shown to love horseback riding, dreaming of having her own horse and practicing karate. D.J. has a Pillow Person that she's attached to; unlike Mr. Bear, D.J.'s Pillow Person is still seen until the series ends. D.J. has a charm bracelet that Pam gave her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. D.J.'s favorite color is purple. Education D.J. attended Frasier Street Elementary School. In later seasons, she started attending Van Atta Junior High School (an inside joke referring to series producer Don Van Atta). In the last seasons, she attended Bayview High School. However, despite getting good grades, she was not admitted to her first college choice, Stanford University. Relationships Kimmy Gibbler D.J.'s best friend is Kimmy Gibbler. In the first episode of the show, D.J. is seen talking on the phone with Kimmy. The two have occasional fights in the show, but rarely anything major. In the episode "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)", Kimmy arranges for D.J. and Steve to go to the prom together. Kathy Santoni D.J. is also friends with Kathy Santoni (and sometimes competitive with her). In one episode, Kathy has the flu and is unable to fulfill the role of Juliet in the school play Romeo and Juliet, so D.J. takes the role of Juliet. In the Season 2 episode A Little Romance, D.J. dates a boy named Michael Montfort, who breaks up with her because he views Kathy to be much "prettier" than D.J., which makes her feel heartbroken.